hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bed Wars
Bed Wars (commonly acronymized as BW) is a player-versus-player (PvP) game mode involving a network of islands in the sky with four or eight teams facing each other. Players can respawn after dying if their bed is intact, though they will no longer be able to respawn once their bed is destroyed. The last standing team wins. The shop menu in Bed Wars consists of several cosmetics in-game, including projectile trails, victory dances, final kill effects and many more. Loot Chests, which can be opened through the shop menu, reward three items each, with those items being cosmetics and bags of coins. These can be earned by leveling up and can be bought via the Hypixel Store. Info * Collect resources from generators (Iron, Gold, Diamonds, and Emeralds) * Plenty of different maps to play on (MVP+ or higher may choose maps) * Purchase weapons and supplies * Destroy your opponents' Beds * Defeat your enemies after obliterating their Bed * Defend your bed from other teams CROSS-TEAMING (teaming with another team) IS PUNISHABLE! REPORT CROSS-TEAMERS ON THE HYPIXEL FORUMS. Gameplay Bed Wars has four core game modes: Solo (eight players), Doubles (eight teams of two), 3v3v3v3 ("Threes", four teams of three) or 4v4v4v4 ("Fours", four teams of four). In addition to these core game modes, there is 4v4 (in beta, originally 4v4 Capture) and Dreams, which are special game modes that are replaced every week or 2 weeks. There have been 7 so far; Rush, Lucky Blocks, Ultimate, 50v50, Voidless, 40v40, and Armed. Normal Modes Players spawn in their bases equipped with leather armor and a Wooden Sword, where a generator ("forge"/"fountain") periodically drops the fundamental materials of the game, Iron and Gold. To the side are two shopkeepers that specialize in items and team upgrades separately. The "Item Shop" shopkeeper helps the player buy blocks, weaponry, armor, tools, etc.. The "Upgrades" shopkeeper accepts payments of Diamonds only, which are used to improve armor protection, weapon strength, forge speed and drops, base traps, and more. Team Colors * Solo and Doubles -''' Red, blue, green, yellow, aqua, white, pink, and grey/silver * '''"3v3v3v3" and "4v4v4v4" - '''Red, blue, green, and yellow '''Items/Upgrades In 3v3v3v3 and 4v4v4v4, upgrades always cost more because they benefit more players. Item Shop * Blocks - Wool, Hardened Clay, Blast-proof Glass, End Stone, Ladders, Oak Wood, and Obsidian * Melee - '''Stone, Iron, and Diamond Swords, and Knockback Sticks (enchanted with Knockback I) * '''Armour - Chainmail, Iron and Diamond * Tools (upgradable) - Shears, Pickaxes, and Axes * Ranged - Bows (unenchanted, Power I, Power I + Punch I) and Arrows * Potions - Speed, Jump Boost, and Invisibility * Utility - Golden Apple, Bedbugs, Dream Defenders, Fireballs, TNT, Ender Pearls, Water Buckets, Bridge Eggs, Magic Milk, Sponge, and Pop-Up Tower Solo/Team Upgrades * Sharpened Swords (Enchants every teammate's tool and weapon with Sharpness I) ** Solo/Doubles: 4 Diamonds ** Threes/Fours: 8 Diamonds * Reinforced Armor (Max is Protection IV) ** Solo/Doubles: 2 Diamonds, 4 Diamonds, 8 Diamonds, 16 Diamonds ** Threes/Fours: 5 Diamonds, 10 Diamonds, 20 Diamonds, 30 Diamonds * Maniac Miner (Max is Haste II) ** Solo/Doubles: 2 Diamonds, 4 Diamonds ** Threes/Fours: 4 Diamonds, 6 Diamonds * Forge (Max is Tier 4 "Molten Forge") ** Solo/Doubles: 2 Diamonds, 4 Diamonds, 6 Diamonds, 8 Diamonds ** Threes/Fours: 4 Diamonds, 8 Diamonds, 12 Diamonds, 16 Diamonds * Heal Pool (Gives Regeneration I while at one's base) ** Solo/Doubles: 1 Diamond ** Threes/Fours: 3 Diamonds * Dragon Buff (Gives the team an additional Ender Dragon during Sudden Death) ** All modes: 5 Diamonds * Traps (All cost 1 Diamond for the first trap, 2 for the second, and 4 for third in the queue) ** "It's a trap!" (Gives Slowness I and Blindness I for 5 seconds to an opponent) ** "Counter-offensive Trap" (Gives Speed II and Jump Boost II for a short amount of time to the whole team) ** "Alarm Trap" (States who's intruding and reveals invisible players) ** "Mining Fatigue Trap" (Gives Miner Fatigue III for a short amount of time to an opponent) In the Item Shop, items can be bought with Iron, Gold, and Emerald, while in the Upgrades shop, upgrades can be bought with Diamonds. World Layout Each team is given their home island, commonly referred to as a "base''", in which their generator, shopkeepers, chests (regular Chest and Ender Chest) and Bed are located. The configuration of how these elements are placed differs on each game mode and map. Every map has a center island (or series of islands), known commonly as "middle" or "mid", on which Emerald generators are located. In Solo and Doubles, there are four of them, while in 3v3v3v3 and 4v4v4v4, there are only two. Emeralds are used to buy the most powerful items in the Item Shop. Diamond generators are often found on their own islands between bases. There are always four Diamond generators on each map, regardless of the game mode. '''Generator Limits' * In''' Solos or Doubles, Diamond generators hold a maximum of only four diamonds, and Emerald generators hold only two. A default forge can hold 48 Iron and 16 Gold without upgrades. * In 3v3v3v3 and 4v4v4v4, Diamond generators hold up to eight Diamonds, and Emerald generators hold up to five. * In '''Castle Mode, the limit is 16 diamonds. Chests Chests are the same concept as in vanilla Minecraft. Regular Chests are available on every base, with their contents being shared with teammates. Players can access another team's Chest after that team has been eliminated. Ender Chests can be accessed around the map with the same inventory no matter where you are. Their contents cannot be shared between teammates. If an enemy team member permanently dies, their Ender Chest's contents are dropped in their island's generator. In Castle Mode, there is only one Ender Chest and the bank replaces the normal Chest. Maps Solo and Doubles Maps * Waterfall * Airshow * Amazon * Crypt * Dragonstar * Glacier * Hollow * Lighthouse * Lotus * Orchestra * Pernicious * Playground * Rooftop * Speedway * Steampunk 3v3v3v3 and 4v4v4v4 Maps * Aquarium * Archway * Ashore * Boletum * Chained * Eastwood * Invasion * Jurassic * Lectus * Swashbuckle * Sandcastle * Stonekeep * Temple * Treenan Leveling System Levels can be earned with Bed Wars experience, earned from several methods. These include playing for a minute, winning a game, and completing quests. Other methods of earning Bed Wars experience are sometimes introduced during events. Each 100 level milestone rewards a prestige, with a different color depending on the prestige earned. * Level 100 = Iron prestige (White) * Level 200 = Gold prestige (Gold) * Level 300 = Diamond prestige (Aqua) * Level 400 = Emerald prestige (Dark Green) * Level 500 = Sapphire prestige (Cyan) * Level 600 = Ruby prestige (Dark Red) * Level 700 = Crystal prestige (Pink) * Level 800 = Opal prestige (Dark Blue) * Level 900 = Amethyst prestige (Purple) * Level 1000+ = Rainbow prestige (Rainbow) Cosmetics All cosmetics listed below are as of January 02, 2020. Note that some of the listed cosmetics are only available in Seasonal Chests. Projectile Trails * Random Projectile Trail * Slime * Ender * Lava * Potion * Water * Black Smoke * White Smoke * Notes * Blue Dust * Red Dust * Purple Dust * Fire * Magic * Green Star * Angry Villager * Firework * Bone * Pumpkin Pie * Hoops * Snowball Rain * Ice Cold * Hearts * Bloody * Rainbow * Random * DNA * Magic Wind * Merry * Peep! * Twin Dragon * Wingman * Twisted These cannot be previewed in-game. Victory Dances Main Article: BedWars Victory Dances There can be multiple special effects at the end of every game: * Random Victory Dance, Anvil Rain, Fireworks, Cold Snap, Yeehaw, Meteor Shower, Guardians, Night Shift, Floating Lanterns, Raining Pigs, Another Dimension, Special Fireworks, Wither Rider, Rainbow Dolly, Terror, Toy Stick, Easter Bunnies, Veggy SpringLazor™, Chinese Dragon, Dragon Rider, Haunted, Twerk Apocalypse, Ghast Rider, Abominable Snowman, Puppy Party, and Fanbase. These cannot be previewed in-game. Final Kill Effects Main Article: BedWars Kill Effects Special effects that trigger when a player gets a final kill: * Squid Missile, Firework, Lightning Strike, TNT, Heart Aura, Burning Shoes, Cookie Fountain, Camp Fire, Head Rocket, Easter Egg Theft, Black Mark, Last Candle, Fire Breath, Blood Explosion, Rekt, Piñata, Experience Orb, Smiley, Bunny Explosion, Chicken Tower, Kill Counter, Snow Globe, Spirit, Tornado, Lit, Final Smash, Batcrux, Soul Ripper, Snowplosion, and Pig Smash These can be previewed in-game. Sprays Selection of images that a player can spray on select surfaces: * Hypixel Logo, Creeper, Thanks, Diamond, Invisibility Potion, Disco Pumpkin, Reveillon, Christmas Tree, Careful Santa, Fireworks, Year of the Dog, Easter Eggs, Year of the Pig, Bed Shield, GG WP, Sorry, Enderman, Golem Riding, Leaping Potion, Sir von Mewrtimer, Defenestration, Snowball Fight, Merry Base, Dragon, Easter Creeper, The Great Egg Hunt, Pig Peace, Bed Breaker, I Love You, Bye Bye, TNT Drop, Candy King, Groovy the Ghost, Starry Veggie, Witch Bouillon, Mob Party, Festive Harbringer, Dogs of Wisdom, Peaceful, Wrong Eggs, Smug Pig, Earth Pig, Carried, Dragon Slayer, Loot Chest, VIP, VIP+, MVP, MVP+, Doot Doot, Chocolate Feast, and Sweet Dreams These can be previewed in-game. Island Toppers * Note, Sheep, Slime, TNT, Tree, Flame, Heart, Candy Cane, Fancy Santa Hat, Bunch of Presents, Comet the Reindeer, Firework Rocket, Fountain Firework, Mark of the Paw, Bunny, Sword, Bomb, Gong, Smiley Face, Rubix Cube, Brick House, Candle, Ghost, Sinister Pot, Thunder, Gargoyle, Suspicious Tree, Wicked Z-type, Wingless Angel, Yin and Yang, Cherry Blossom, Temple, Basket, Lantern, Candles, Rainbow Sheep, Sun Glasses, Treasure Chest, Fish Bowl, Sloth, Monocle, Clown, Happy Pumpkin, Mini Herobrine's Mansion, Magic Snowglobe, Easter Egg, Temple Hut, Chicken, Top Hat, Whale, Fancy Helmet, Tournament Position, Parchment the Skelly, Witch Hat, L, Humongous Christmas Tree, Lunar Dragon, Hatching Egg, and Dragon Head These can be previewed in-game. Death Cries * Bazinga, Deflated Toy, Enderman, Dinosaur, Robot Mouse, Pig, Grumpy Villager, Sad Puppy, Monster Burp, Fireball, Dry Bones, Ding, Splash, Bat, Plop, Gone, Aww, Energy, Grumble, Howl, Sniff, Squeak, Firework, Arcade, and Miracle These can be previewed in-game. Shopkeeper Skins * Blacksmith, Skeleton, Zombie Pigman, Zombie, Villager Zombie, Wither Skeleton, Blaze, Bed Salesman, Holiday Bartender, Magic Vendor, Chen, Li, Xiu, Zhao, Creeper, Witch, Bed Researcher, King Of Beds, Snowman, Bao, Wei, Egg Delivery, Evil Eye, Ender Pulse, Santa, Lucky Cat, Cute Puppy, Astronaut, Toonywise, You!, and Quack These can be previewed in-game. Kill Messages Main Article: BedWars Kill Messages * Fire, Western, Honourable, Love, Bbq, Primal, Santa's Workshop, Woof Woof, Oink, Pirate, Literally Spooky, Dramatic, Memed, Triumph, and Glorious These can be previewed in-game. Glyphs * Iron, Gold, Diamond, Emerald, Thumbs Down, Thumbs Up, Hi, Storm, Sword, Yes, Burn, Daisy, No, Bronze Shield, Silver Shield, Gold Shield, Star, Candy Cane, Christmas Tree, Gift, Celebration Popper. Lantern, Bunny, Pig, Bed, GG, Smiley Face, Spectrum, Lol, TNT, Ghostly Ghost, Hall-o-ween, Spider, Evil Pumpkin, Super Snow Golem, Gingerbread Man, Blossom, Quack, Bloom, Orange, Earth, Heart, Angry Face, Creeper Scream, Skull, Shock Face, Winky Face, Scream Face, Bat, Candy, Eyeball, Witch Hat, Hype the Elf, Santa Hat, Dog, Dragon, Easter Egg, Rose, Cry Face, #1, RIP, Chicken, Rainbow, Evil Kitty, Very Evil Pumpkin, Chocolate, and Chinese Firecracker These can be previewed in-game. Bed Destroys * Squid Missile, Firework, Lightning Strike, Ghost, Lava Explosion, Glyph, Pig Missile, Tornado, Thief, Pumpkin Explosion, Bed Bugs, and Pigsplosion Sources Category:Minigames Category:BedWars Category:Team Survival Category:Survival Category:Work in Progress Category:Competitive Category:Tournament Game